Un nuevo comienzo
by hylein
Summary: Transcurre el tiempo de la saga, donde Jodie queda separada de Aiden después del incidente Aiden desea saber que se siente vivir y para Jodie desea saber que se siente morir, para estar con su amado.


**Han pasado…2 años después lo que sucedió con el incidente del condensador…**

**Cada día…**

**Me siento tan vacía...**

**Solo cerré mis ojos dejándome caer en el sueño pero era inevitable**

**Aiden...**

**Sintiendo la completa oscuridad…**

***se queda de costado en la cama, para luego estar de espaldas, para luego bajar su mano cerca de su vientre, llegando a su intimidad, acariciándola leve pero lentamente, esperando que de esa forma pudiera dormir***

**Aiden…sé que este es un juego que disfrutas ver...**

**Pero…solo. Es...**

**Mi... Imaginación…* dejando caer un suspiro***

**No es justo…, te odie, te amé…pero. No lo aguanto!**

***se levanta bruscamente de la cama al tiempo que siente el timbre de su departamento***

**Una nota?*en eso ve un ramo de flores blanca, cuya nota era anónima***

**Que extraño...**

***deje las flores en el jarrón pero…algo se me hacía tan extraño**

**El día siguiente, mientras me dirigía a la cia..Me encontré nuevamente con ese joven llamado Johan, parecía atento cordial. Pero aun así algo me causaba desconfianza**

**Johan: buenos días Jodie**

**Jodie: buenos días...**

**Johan: tu noche debió ser difícil, parece que te has descuidado un poco…**

**Jodie: a que te refieres?**

**Johan: porque se te notan las ojeras…deberías descansar más**

**Jodie: yo hago lo que se me da la gana**

**Johan: como quieras…**

***se voltea a otro lado***

**Espero que no llegue de nuevo tu admirador secreto*susurra para sí***

**Jodie: Johan...**

***este se volteo***

**Jodie:….**

**Jodie: descuida...**

**Segundo día….**

**Hoy le pedí a Ryan que viniera a mi casa, pero pude sentir la mirada amenazante de aquel joven que había llegado hace unos días, que diablos le ocurre?**

**Johan: ese imbécil no te merece**

***mientras practicaban boxeo***

**Jodie: cállate!* Le pega fuertemente en la cara***

**Johan: mierda! *se cubre por un momento el costado de su rostro al tiempo que aprovecha de tomarla desprevenida , aplicándole una llave***

**Johan:…ríndete…*al tiempo que aplica mayor fuerza***

**Jodie: no!**

**Johan: acéptalo, soy más fuerte que tú**

**Jodie: NO! *al tiempo que las sillas se levantan***

**Johan:…bien hecho...*sonríe leve aplicándole un poco más de fuerza al tiempo que le suelta***

**Jodie:…pero...*quedando impactada ante la acción ***

**Johan: descuida…**

**Jodie: por cierto de dónde eres?**

**Johan: estoy viviendo aquí hace unos años**

***suena el celular***

**Jodie: alo?, si? Ryan como estas?! *sonríe ampliamente***

**Johan:…mierda...*susurra al tiempo que busca sus cosas***

***luego de unos minutos***

**Jodie: lamento la tardanza**

**Johan: será mejor que practiquemos otro día ya es tarde...**

**Justamente como lo había dicho ya eran las 6 pm**

**Jodie: mierda se me hizo tarde! Nos vemos* sale rápidamente del salón, corriendo con su maletín***

**Más tarde en el departamento….**

***tocan el timbre***

**Jodie: Ryan!, mierda…debo apurarme *mientras se arregla las prendas, la cual era una camisa semi trasparente blanca y unos jeans ajustados, corre rápidamente a la puerta, abriendo esta***

**En eso encontró frente un ramo de rosas blancas al tiempo que alzaba la mirada, para encontrarse con un joven de cabellos castaños, vestido con un terno de color café al igual que sus pantalones y unos zapatos negros, su mirada, tenían un color plateado, casi transparente que lograba reflejar el rostro de la joven, lo cual se le hacía familiar.**

**Jodie:….quién eres?*apartándose bruscamente***

**Aiden: mi nombre es…Johan *sonríe* tú eres Jodie, no es así?**

**Jodie: *sin poder evitar ruborizarse al contemplarle* sí. Soy yo**

**Johan: estuvimos practicando en la mañana…quise traerte esto por lo que ocurrió..**

**Jodie:..Descuida...*tomando el ramo* Pasa...**

**Johan: que hermoso departamento tienes**

**Jodie: gracias, estoy viviendo hace 2 años en este lugar, un regalo de la cia**

**Johan: se ve grato...seguro. Que tienes novio *sonríe mirándole fijamente, cruzando sus manos***

**Jodie:…bueno…solo...**

***suena el timbre***

**Jodie: mierda justo ahora *mira a Johan* escóndete!*le aparta***

**Johan *en ese momento se esconde debajo de la cama de 2 plazas de la pieza de jodie***

**Ryan: Hola Jodie…*mostrándole una botella de vino* traje algo para esta velada, por cierto te vez hermosa**

**Jodie: gracias *sonríe algo ruborizada***

**Mientras tanto…**

**Johan: hijo de puta…*susurra* ya verás…**

**En ese momento Ryan y Jodie se encontraban cenando**

**Ryan: que deliciosa te quedo la comida, se nota que eres una buena cocinera**

**Jodie: bueno, solo seguí las instrucciones del libro de cocina, lo que hace estupenda la cena es el buen vino que trajiste.**

**Ryan: oh! Vamos...**

**Jodie: en serio**

**Ryan:…sé que hay algo mejor que el vino...*sonrie, contemplándola al tiempo que se acerca a ella, rodeando con sus manos las caderas de la joven, besando despacio sus labios***

**Jodie: Ryan…*besa despacio pero más intensamente sus labios***

**Ryan:…vamos...*sonrie, sin soltar a la chica***

**En eso ambos cayeron a la cama, besándose intensamente, mientras Johan empezaba a perder el control, al tiempo que una de las lámparas se destruye, arruinando la escena***

**Jodie: tranquilo…solo fue un accidente**

**Ryan: ..Si…solo fue un accidente...je**

**Empieza a destruirse el espejo, al tiempo que los pedazos caen cerca de ellos**

**Ryan: basta, mejor nos vemos otro día**

**Jodie: pero…**

**Ryan: hasta luego *sale de la habitación***

**Jodie:…..**

**Jodie:….como puede ser?**

**Johan: *ahogando las ganas de reír, intentando controlarse***

**Jodie: acaso fuiste tú?*quedando a su altura***

**Johan: pero él se estaba aprovechando de ti...**

**Jodie: quién diablos te crees?, mi madre?**

**Johan:…solo...**

**Jodie: Largo**

**Johan:…solo dame otra oportunidad...**

**Jodie: largo!**

***en eso el joven resignado sale de la habitación***

**Jodie:…*suspira*...sera mejor que me de una ducha…que suerte tengo! *Dice con ironía"**

**Al tiempo que la chica se desprende de sus prendas y prende la ducha, para sentir las tibias gotas que deslizaban en su cuerpo***

**Jodie: *cerrando sus ojos*...que noche...*suspira*…si tan solo fuera normal...**

***en eso siente que las gotas se juntan suben hasta el centro de su pecho***

**Jodie: qué diablos?**

**Al tiempo que algo se le hace familiar…**

**Jodie: Aiden?...no puede ser...**

**Jodie: Aiden!? Eres tú?**

***al tiempo que sale rápidamente de la ducha, buscando una señal***

**Jodie: Aiden!**

**En su habitación se escuchaba una suave canción…**

**_Y abandonaría por siempre tocarte…_**

**_Porque sé que me sientes de algún modo…_**

**_Tu estas más cerca del cielo, de lo que yo jama sestare…_**

**_Y no quiero irme a casa justo ahora..._**

**_Y todo lo que puedo saborear en este momento…_**

**_Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida..._**

**_Porque más tarde…_**

**_O más temprano se terminara_**

**_Simplemente no quiero extrañarte esta noche..._**

**_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea..._**

**_Porque no creo que ellos entiendan_**

**_Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto._**

**Se ve al joven de cabellos castaños sobre su cama contemplándola**

**Johan_: Yo solo...quiero que tu sepas...quien soy_...*susurra despacio, al tiempo que sus ojos se vuelven en el vacio***

**Jodie:..Aiden…**

**Johan:*se acerca a ella y le abraza profundamente, al tiempo que brotaban sus lágrimas* Jodie...**

**Jodie:…pensaba que…*le abraza fuertemente, llorando conmovida***

**Aiden: Jodie..**

**Jodie: pero como es que…estas vivo, n..no..no comprendo! *le mira histérica y nerviosa al mismo tiempo***

**Aiden:…lo siento Jodie….quise. Tener un cuerpo, me hartaba estar…lejos de ti y no tan cerca de como desearía…siempre fui tu amigo imaginario. Siempre desde pequeña me gustaste y…me enamore de ti, pero…solo te dañaba…solo gritabas...**

**Jodie:..Aiden…*le mira tristemente***

**Aiden:…quise tomar. El cuerpo de este chico, porque él había fallecido y quería saber que era..*posa su mano en el corazón de la chica, contemplándole fijamente con sus ojos plateados* quería. Estar a tu lado…*al tiempo que le roba un beso***

**Jodie:*se ruboriza al sentir sus labios, abrazándole fuertemente le corresponde***

**Aiden:…Jodie..*acaricia su rostro***

**Jodie:..si aiden?**

**Aiden: te amo…*susurra***

**Jodie *le abraza fuertemente***

**Jodie: y yo a ti…**

**Aiden: *besa tiernamente sus labios al tiempo que la tumba en la cama,acorralándola*…dime como se siente estar siendo vigilada….constantemente?*susurra despacio al tiempo que jala su lóbulo**

**Jodie: excitante..*sonríe bromeando ***

**Aiden: cuánto?...*al tiempo que muerde despacio su oreja, quitando despacio la toalla***

**Jodie:..Aiden..*completamente ruborizada***

**Aiden:…eres…realmente…*quedando completamente atónito apreciando cada detalle de la figura de la joven, tan blanca y suave como la seda *hermosa…esto parece un sueño...*le abraza fuertemente aferrándose a ella***

**Jodie:…aiden…estas bien?**

**Aiden:….es…realmente un sueño, siempre quise estar vivo para estar asi a tu lado!.**

**Jodie:..Aiden, mírame...**

**Aiden: *le contempla fijamente con sus ojos plateados notando como la sangre se le subían a las mejillas***

**Jodie:…ese rubor…*lleva la mano de su amado al centro de su pecho* esto es….estar vivo *sonríe cálidamente***

**Aiden: *escuchando atentamente su corazón* Jodie…*cierra sus ojos al sentirle***

**Jodie: *besa despacio su frente***

**Aiden: puedo….sentir tu corazón..**

**Jodie: *besa despacio sus dedos, al tiempo que le mira fijamente***

**Aiden: Jodie..*quedando sobre ella, apreciando el roce de su cuerpo, besando despacio pero tiernamente sus labios*…quiero que...**

**Jodie:…s. si?*completamente ruborizada***

**Aiden:…quiero que…me sientas..¨*al tiempo que empezaría a besarle el cuello acariciándole uno de sus pechos de forma circular***

**Jodie: Aiden…*se ruboriza completamente, estremeciéndose ante el rose***

**Aiden: *besa despacio y lame de forma circular su pezón al tiempo que cierra sus ojos , acariciando despacio la espalda de su hermana***

**Jodie: Aiden…aguarda..**

**?**

***al tiempo que le ayuda a quitarse las prendas , quedando completamente desnudo***

**Jodie: ahora si somos iguales**

**Aiden: me hubieras dicho! *Besa intensamente sus labios, abrazándola* te daré tu castigo! *mientras jala su oreja, al tiempo que empieza a rozar con uno de sus dedos su entrepierna**

**Jodie:..ahh…aa..id.**

**Aiden: que? *sonríe divertido mientras hundía mas sus dedos en ella**

**Jodie:..aiden….**

**Aiden: si?*sonríe divertido pero malicioso al mismo tiempo***

**Jodie: me estas….*se estremece al sentir el rose de sus dedos intentando cruzar sus piernas, sintiendo como se humedecía cada vez más***

**Aiden:…tranquila…no sientas miedo..*besa despacio su cuello, al tiempo que acariciaba su clítoris de forma suave pero tierna al mismo tiempo***

**Jodie:…sabes que no estoy…ahhh..a..**

**Aiden:..Acostumbrada?*sonríe al tiempo que besa despacio sus labios, notando la humedad de la chica***

**Jodie: sí...*estremeciéndose completamente al tiempo que se aferraba fuertemente a él***

**Aiden: pero si yo te he visto masturbar todas las noches...*sonríe divertido pero malicioso al mismo tiempo***

**Jodie: pero que?!**

**Aiden: dime que no es cierto..**

**Jodie: que no lo es!**

**Aiden: que no?**

**Jodie: que no!**

***al tiempo que la calla besándole profundamente entrando en ella, abrazándola, acariciando el costado de su pierna***

**Jodie:..ahhh..aiden…*completamente ruborizada***

**Aiden: *besa tiernamente sus labios, lamiendo sus lagrimas* Jodie…estas bien?..*susurra***

**Jodie:…s…si…*abrazándole besando su pecho, rosando despacio su pecho sobre este***

**Aiden: quiero que estés cómoda…porque..*besa despacio su cuello, moviéndose lentamente pero cálidamente en ella* eres mi princesa…*susurra***

**Jodie: *besa intensamente sus labios, al tiempo que se une más a él…no te separaras de mí..*susurra divertida, acariciando su espalda***

**Aiden: sabes que siempre te acosare..*sonríe al tiempo que se empieza a mover más rápido, penetrándola con más intensidad***

**Jodie: Ahhhhh!...*se aferra más a él al tiempo que mueve sus caderas suavemente de arriba hacia abajo, contemplándole completamente ruborizada*….a...así esta…bien?**

**Aiden: *mientras disfruta la calidez de la chica, mientras entraba más en ella* si…se siente cálido...**

**Jodie:*besa tiernamente sus labios***

**Aiden: Mmmm…jodie…*besa despacio su labios, mientras roza cada vez más intensamente***

**Jodie….ahh…ahhhhh…ai..den..*comenzando a llorar, intentando buscarle mientras se le nublaba la vista***

**Aiden: Jodie…tranquila…estoy aquí..*besando cálidamente sus labios al tiempo que unia sus manos con las de ella***

**Jodie: Aiden…*completamente ruborizada+….no aguanto…**

**Aiden: aguanta un poco mas…*besando su cuello, acariciando uno de sus pechos, al tiempo que empezaba a masturbarla acariciando despacio su clítoris***

**Jodie: Aaaaahhhhhhh…ahhhh…ahh..*gime fuertemente al tiempo que intentaba moverse a un costado, llorando despacio, intentando zafarse***

**Aiden: *empieza a moverse cada vez más rápido, al tiempo que presiona cada vez más fuerte su clítoris*…ahhhhh…Ahhhhhh…Jodie…*susurra***

**Jodie: Aiden! *se abraza fuertemente mientras empezaba a gritar, aferrándose a él, al tiempo que llegaba al orgasmo*…aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Aiden: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..….*terminando completamente en ella aferrándose a esta, abrazándola*…Jodie….es..tas…bien?*susurra***

**Jodie: *intentando abrir los ojos, al haber llegado al orgasmo*…no…veo..*susurra***

**Aiden:…je..tranquila mi vida..*besa despacio sus labios, al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda cubriéndola y protegiéndole al mismo tiempo***

**Jodie: Aiden..*sonríe logrando verle un poco, posando sus ojos castaños en él***

**Aiden: *besa tiernamente su frente* siempre te protegeré..**

**Jodie: aiden…*abrazándole*..cada latido…cada lagrima..*susurra***

**Aiden: cada beso…cada latido….**

**Jodie: *le besa tiernamente* es tuyo..**

**Aiden: eres parte de mí...**

**Jodie: *besa despacio su mejilla***

**Aiden: eres una degenerada por haber deseado eso, entonces yo también lo soy *sonríe leve pero divertido al mismo tiempo***

**Jodie:*abrazándole cálidamente, sonriendo tiernamente* je…quizás sean los genes...**

**Aiden: Mi querida, adorable y pervertida hermana...**

**Jodie: *jala despacio su lóbulo* tú también lo eres! *susurra cálidamente abrazándole***

**Aiden: de hecho habitualmente lo hago*sonríe* o sino cada noche terminarías desnuda...**

**Jodie; *acariciando su mejilla* supongo...que será impredecible…a menos que tu controles siempre mi cuerpo *sonríe divertida***

**Aiden: pero si tú siempre me controlas!**

**Jodie: y yo tu princesa! *ríe divertida negando***

**Aiden: por lo que me haces pasar…*suspira* pero siempre seré…tu ángel guardián**

**Jodie: aiden…**

**Aiden: si jodie?*le escucha atentamente***

**Jodie:..te extraño…no puedo vivir sin ti..eres mi todo..**

**Aiden: Jodie..*le mira nostálgico*..Disculpame...**

**Jodie: sé que…este mundo no se puede mezclar con el mas allá…pero…desearía estar a tu lado. No sé qué sería de mi…a veces pensaba. Que podría ser una chica normal…como otras...pero...la única persona que me quiere de verdad y ha estado conmigo siempre eres tu…no se...como sentirme…estoy cansada…de no poder morir…y despertar…constantemente…he visto como los demás han fallecido…personas que he defraudado. De alguna manera, es extraño pero. Es verdad. No he hecho ningún pacto...nose...si realmente sere inmortal..**

**Aiden:…Jodie..*le abraza fuertemente aferrándose a ella*…ya llegara el dia que estemos juntos..**

**Jodie: siempre..La gente que amo están en otro lado…en el mundo que aún no he llegado a descansar…tú me has protegido siempre…desde las noches que no podía dormir porque las entidades me querían llevar. Y las personas me querían matar…es irónico pensar que en ambos mundos surjan lo mismo *ríe leve, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro***

**Aiden: yo siempre te protegeré. Jamás estarás sola...**

**Jodie: ryan realmente…termino siendo un fracaso..siempre me lo advertiste, a pesar que realmente te odie por arruinarme la cena**

**Aiden: Y yo odie a ese idiota por querer quitarme de tu lado, recuerda que eres toda mía..**

**Jodie:..je..al final tenías razón…ya que me traiciono y termino apuntándome con una pistola**

**Aiden: pobre del si se atreve a acercarse más. No dejare que nadie toque a mi hermosa hermana, eres….todo lo que tengo…**

**Jodie:…quizás en otro universo..Yo te hubiera cuidado. Sin tener un cuerpo, siendo otra entidad más…y quizás en otro...abriamos sido una familia feliz, junto con papá y mamá…**

**Aiden:..Quién sabe si quizás en otro universo hubiéramos sido novios...**

**Jodie: je que ideas dices..**

**Aiden: quien sabe, aun así estaría arrastrándome a tus pies *dice divertido***

**Jodie: aiden!**

**Aiden: si es la verdad!**

**Jodie: *ligeramente ruborizada*..Quizás ese mundo no estaría tan mal. Seguramente si nuestros padres nos vieran, no dejarían que esto sucediera**

**Aiden: quizás…pero recuerda que estamos unidos...**

**Jodie: y eso me encanta. Porque eres parte de mí...**

***besa tiernamente los labios de la chica* Jodie…**

**Jodie:..si aiden?**

**Aiden:…lo siento…*le abraza cerrando sus ojos***

**Jodie: que dices?..**

**Aiden:….es hora de regresar a casa…**

**Jodie: pero..**

**Aiden: *le abraza profundamente***

**Aiden: jodie..*le mira fijamente con sus ojos de cristal* debo…regresar a mi hogar…sé que nuestra madre nos regañara..**

**Jodie:*sonríe negando* descuida…**

**Aiden: quiero que sepas que eres todo para mí. No dejare que nada malo te suceda...**

**Jodie: quisiera…ir a casa...**

**Aiden:..no es el momento Jodie**

**Jodie: pero quiero ir a casa!, no aguanto estar aquí sin ti! Eres parte de mí!**

**Aiden: Jodie..*le abraza***

**Jodie: Aiden..*abrazándole fuertemente***

**Aiden: pronto. Iras a casa. Pero aun no es el momento. Yo y mamá te protegeremos siempre…recuerda que no estás sola...**

**Jodie: Aiden..*le abraza cálidamente*…estaré esperando ese momento**

**Aiden: *sonríe y besa sus labios*...ahora...podre descansar en paz…al tener un recuerdo de tus labios…eres parte de mi alma...*susurra al tiempo que besa su frente***

**Aiden: adiós mi amor…**

**Al tiempo que el cuerpo del joven desvaneció, mientras sus ojos plateados grababan el rostro de la joven, al tiempo que se hundió en el sueño eterno, rodeando por los brazos de la chica se siempre amo**

**Jodie:..Adiós aiden *besa su frente, al tiempo que rompe a llorar desconsoladamente***

**Meses después fui a dejar unas flores al cementerio, visitando la tumba de mi madre y de mi hermano. Solo…quería pensar que todo fuera un sueño...**

**He escrito miles de cartas…pero no he logrado encajar en mi mente..**

**Solo quiero…que sepas..**

**Que pronto iré a casa…**

**Para tener un nuevo comienzo…**

**Juntos…**

**Como una familia…**


End file.
